


Sweet Valentine

by Luki_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki_chan/pseuds/Luki_chan
Summary: very short one-shot of Levi receiving a gift from Hange in Valentine
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so it may contain a lot of misspellings :'(

Sweet Valentine "  
This was honestly not Levi's favorite date, he hated seeing so much love in the air, all the people too close together, and not that he is a huge lover of chocolates. That year he had had to reject some girls who had tried to give him something, he hoped he had not seemed rude, but he preferred not to accept them, he only let four girls give him, Petra, who gave to his entire group, Nanaba, who unusually gave something to someone other than Mike gave him this time, Isabel his little sister who had come especially and Nifa, although it may not seem like it, he has gotten along with her since she joined Hange's lab team , and speaking of her, she did not usually give him anything on this date, perhaps because she had no money, she had more important things to do or she knew that his chocolates would still taste horrible, although despite this he always made sure to give her something on the white day. For this reason, he was surprised when she called him into the hall in the middle of a meeting of the scouts.  
-Levi, I don't have money to give you chocolates and I know you don't like them- She said with a mischievous smile and swaying a little nervous  
-Yes-he already knew this and that's why he wasn't going to demand anything  
"Then it occurred to me that I could give you a kiss in return, can I?" She suddenly became some insecure and a little red. Levi almost opened his eyes in surprise, lowered his head and looking away to not face he said  
-do what you want-  
She sighed in relief, approached and put her lips on a black-haired that had already raised its head to receive it, it was quickly, in the end Levi shrugged again  
-Thanks- it came out almost like a whisper but she could hear it  
"I hope you return the gift on the white day Sweet Valentine Levi!" She said to run down the hall leaving a boy a little blushing in her wake.

Extra:  
"So this time you accepted 5 chocolates, Levi? Hange finally gave you something?" Erwin said challenging him when he saw the boxes in his arms when he arrived at the household club  
-She didn't give me, the other chocolate was Mike- he remembered how he simply left the box on her head, taking away the opportunity to reject it.  
-Mike? Well that's weird, Hange did give me something- with a triumphant smile, the blonde approached the desk with all the gifts from the students  
"I guess he just wanted to show off his cooking, wait. Hange gave you chocolates?" How could she give the eyebrow and not him?  
-She gave me a box of pockys and said "luck" I don't know what she meant-he picked it up from the pile in demonstration  
-Tch that four eyes will see-


End file.
